Atrapado
by Anhara S
Summary: Cuando Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage le encargó aquella misión como embajador a su mejor amigo y mano derecha Uchiha Sasuke, nunca pensó que podría acabar así de mal. ADV:YAOI. Ligth NejiSasuke. ON LONG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cuando Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage le encargó aquella misión como embajador a su mano derecha y mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, nunca pensó que podría acabar así de mal. Si no se lo habria mandado a otro. A Kakashi, por ejemplo. Sí, eso habria estado bien...YAOI. NejiSasuke

**Advert: **Fic con Yaoi. Nada explicito pero aun así, si no te gusta NO LO LEAS, por favor. Luego no digas que no te avise!. Future fic. En adelante habrá minor NarutoHinata, SakuraLee, ShikaTemari,...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

Saltó a la azotea mas próxima sin dejar de apretar su costado izquierdo.

Todo habia sido una trampa. Una jodida trampa.

Y él habia estado demasiado distraido para darse cuenta. Hasta que habia sido demasiado tarde.

Se detuvo para intentar recuperar el aliento y bajó la mirada hacia su costado, donde la sangre empapaba su mano. Tenia que solucionar eso sino queria acabar desangrado. O peor, si no queria acabar capturado. Despues de todo la sangre dejaba un olor muy singular. Un olor que cualquier shinobi cualificado podria seguir; y aquellos shinobis eran desde luego muy cualificados, si no nunca le habrian engañado, por muy distraido que estuviese.

Apretó la mandibula con rabia, al pensar lo idiota que habia sido.

¿Como se habia dejado coger en una trampa así?.

¿Tan descuidado habia llegado a ser?.

Sasuke reconocía que hacia varios dias que estaba mas _allí _que aquí, y que debia haber sido mas cuidadoso pero ese no era un verdadero motivo para haber caido tan estúpidamente en aquello. Despues de todo aquella misión no tenia ningun peligro. Era un jodida misión como embajador. Como mediador y el estúpido de Naruto le habia asegurado que no habria ningun peligro.

Era una estúpida misión y el era un estúpido shinobi por haberla aceptado. Deberia haber dejado que la hiciese cualquier Chunin en vez de él. Pero no, Naruto tenia que mandarsela a él porque _'El era en su mejor amigo, en quien mas confiaba y porque su apellido aun tenia mucho renombre'._

Gilipolleces. Aquella misión deberia haberla hecho algun Chunin, mientras él estaba en su casa haciendo cosas mas _productivas_.

Entonces, otra vez, si hubiese sido un Chunin en vez de él, ahora mismo estaria muerto y Konoha estaria en guerra con Iwakagure.

Entonces, otra vez, si él estuviese en su casa no podria estar haciendo cosas mas productivas porque no tenia con _quien _hacer cosas mas productivas.

Entonces, otra vez, estaba maldiciendo su estúpida mala suerte.

Volvió a la realidad y se parapetó detras de un muro al oir unos pasos aproximarse. Estaba convencido que aquellos shinobis nunca dejarian que él oyese sus pisadas, pero uno nunca podia estar seguro.

Si habia aprendido algo útil en sus 23 años de vida era que todo, absolutamente todo, el mundo cometia errores.

Si no fuese así, Orochimaru aun estaria vivo e intentando tomar su cuerpo.

Si no fuese así, Itachi aun seguiria vivo e intentando joder la marrana.

Si no fuese así, él mismo no estaria en esa situación.

Los pasos continuaron aproximandose y Sasuke se vio maldiciendo de nuevo contra su mala suerte. Alguien queria matarle y él solo tenia un kunai para defenderse porque habia dejado todas sus armas junto a su mascara en aquella inocente habitación que aquel inocente Tsuchikage le habia dado. Ahora aquel inocente Tsuchikage estaba muerto y él estaba siendo jodidamente perseguido por toda una ciudad sedienta de venganza (Hn, no deberia sonarle eso?) y con solo un máldito kunai para defenderse.

_La vida se debia estaba riendo de él en su cara._

Los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca.

Cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizar su respiración.

Tres metros...

Aseguró su agarre en el mango del kunai con su mano libre.

Dos metros...

Intentó obviar aquella imagen en su cabeza.

Un metro...

Alguien grito, un kunai voló y aquella estúpida imagen se acentuó en su estúpida cabeza.

_Neji..._

* * *

Dejó caer aquel cuerpo sin vida al suelo, antes de quitarse la mascara e intentar limpiar la sangre que la manchaba. Observó ausentemente como el rojo carmesí conjugaba a la perfección con el blanco inmaculado de la porcelana.

Era bonito.

En realidad, era _bonito_.

La sangre quedaba perfectamente bien. Era como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Como sí aquella sangre siempre estuviese tiñendo sus ropas. Y pensó que eso se sentía bien.

Se sentía _normal_.

Quizas en otra ocasión sus propios pensamientos le habrian asustado (_En que se estaba convirtiendo?_).Quizas en otro momento se habria negado a aceptarlo pero ahora...ahora no, ahora estaba tranquilo, en paz. Porque, por primera vez en dias, aquella estúpida sensación que atenazaba su pecho habia recedido.

Estaba demasiado distraido para recordar. Para sentir.

"Dios, Neji, juró que si vuelves a quedarte en las nubes una vez mas, te daré una colleja de la que te acordaras el resto de tu vida".

La voz siempre monotona de Shikamaru le sacó de sus raros y cínicos pensamientos y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando _aquella _estúpida sensación volvió.

"¿Tanto le echas de menos?".

Neji frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y colocó su mascara en el cinturon (_Demasiado manchada. Demasiada sangre_).

"Callate" dijo antes de saltar a la rama mas próxima.

Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros antes de seguirle.

Al fin y al cabo él tambien echaba de menos su hogar.

* * *

Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo, gruñendo algo por lo bajo. Dios, el trabajo como Hokage era mas aburrido de lo que pensaba. Nunca, en sus 23 años de vida habria pensado que el sueño de su vida se veria resumido a leer informes e informes hasta que los ojos se le salieran de las orbitas y su cabeza no estuviese llena de otra cosa que un 'Buzzz' insoportable y distrayente.

El solo queria un poco de acción.

Pero nah...para eso ya estaban sus subordinados, como Sasuke (Oh, como le gustaba llamar al teme así...subordinado...Toma esa, bastardo) o Kakashi o Neji o Lee o...En fin que tenia un gran cantidad de shinobis de los que disponer y a los que ordenar hacer el trabajo sucio.

Aunque algunas veces, interna y secretamente, Naruto sentia una ligera envidia al oir las historias que sus amigos le contaban al volver (Menos las de Kiba. Todo el mundo sabia que era un mentiroso.¿Quien se iba a creer ese cuento del monstruo gigante al que habia vencido con una sola mano?...Pah, él no, desde luego).

Otras veces, Naruto se sentía culpable al ver las heridas que traian de sus misiones. Misiones que les habia ordenado él. Naruto entonces se obligaba a pensar que ese era su deber. Que no podia hacer otra cosa y que por mucho que le gustase ser el que recibiese esas heridas, no podia ser así.

El era el Rokudaime Hokage.

Su vida era demasiado valiosa para gastarla en cosas como esas.

Volvió su vista hacia la pila de papeles bajo él y hojeó de pasada uno de ellos.

_Tengo el gusto de anunciarle Hokage-sama que el dia...bla bla bla...sera invitado a una reunión...bla bla bla...en Sunagakure bla bla bla... Atentamente el Kazekage._

Huh? Gaara? Gaara le queria invitar a una fiesta?. Hmmm, eso no estaria del todo mal.

Naruto pronto habia descubierto que las tan soñadas 'ceremonias' (Entiendase fiestas salvajes) que daban todos los Hokages de vez en cuando tenian mas de aburridas reuniones que de fiestas salvajes como su calenturiento cerebro le habia prometido.

Esa habia sido otra de las grandes desilusiones que habia venido con el título.

Aunque bien pensado...Una fiesta con Gaara podria ser bastante mas interesante que todas las que habia tenido hasta ahora.

Bien, en realidad solo habia tenido una hasta ahora. Y despues de esa horrible experiencia, Naruto habia jurado por lo que mas queria que nunca en su vida volveria a ir a una ceremonia Hokage.

Nunca. Jamas.

Reprimió un escalofrio cuando recordó esa primera (Y ultima) reunión.

Naruto habia llegado allí feliz y entusiasmado, esperando ver montones de alcohol, de mujeres y de...fiesta. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en vez de alcohol solo habia agua y té, que en vez de mujeres solo habia hombres con largas tunica que no dejaban entrever _nada_, y que en vez de fiesta solo habia conversaciones aburridas sobre economia o todas esas chorradas.

¿Que demonios le importaba a él que la venta de cereal de Kirigakure estuviese por encima de las tasas del año pasado?.

Naruto tomó nota mental de advertirle a su sucesor sobre eso. Tambien tomó nota mental de vengarse de la bruja de su antecesora, quien no le habia dicho ni una sola palabra de advertencia.

Lo unico que habia alegrado un poco la velada es que Gaara parecia estar aburriendose tanto como él.

Desde esa horrorosa noche, Naruto habia rechazado todas y cada una de las reuniones a las que le invitaban, diciendo que estaba demasiado cansado, o que estaba demasiado ocupado o que estaba demasiado 'indispuesto'.

Bueno, vale, quizas esa ultima excusa habia sido obra del bastardo de Sasuke pero, Ey! eso era lo que pasaba por dejar que tu mejor amigo mintiese por tí.

Y estaba ahora, decidiendo si aceptar la invitación de su amigo o no. Sunagakure no estaba mal del todo. Ese calor asfixiante era el unico problema pero el resto no estaba del todo mal. Las mujeres eran guapas (Hinata le mataria si le oia decir eso), la gente era simpática y aunque su Kazekage era un bastardo, era un bastardo...interesante.

Hmmm, quizas ir no seria mala idea ir despues de todo.

Estaba a punto de escribir la contestación cuando un grito y el 'Bang' de una puerta al ser abierta le interrumpieron.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" Naruto alzó la vista para ver a un Konohamaru acercarse a él sin aliento.

Un papel fue dejado encima de su mesa y Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la vista hacia él. Aunque una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le dijera que no lo hiciese.

El corazón estuvo a punto de salirsele del pecho cuando desobedeció a su conciencia y leyó aquello.

_Shinobi en busca y captura._

_Asesino del Tsuchikage._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

El colapsado cerebro de Naruto solo fue capaz de pensar en una palabra.

"Oh...Joder...".

* * *

Bueeeeno...aquí esta esto. No tengo ni idea de donde ha salido, ni de cuando voy a actualizar, ni de nada.

Sip, habra NejiSasuke pero nada demasiado Slash porque al fin y al cabo este es mi primer fic con pareja hombre-hombre y aun no estoy demasiado acostumbrado a eso. Eso no quiere decir que no me guste eh? Ahora mismo yo creo que Neji es el que mejor encaja con Sasuke y...ademas me encanta!.

En fin, dejad vuestras opiniones porfa plisss!!


	2. Chapter 2

Veamos, este fic no parece tener ningun adepto. No es que me importe mucho, la verdad porque aun así yo voy a seguir escribiendolo, sin prisas y sin presiones (Y sin reviews TT), pero si alguien lo lee pues me gustaria que lo comentase, aunque solo sea por el mero hecho de darme vuestras opiniones o corregirme (Sin meterse con la pareja eh? Homofobos no por favor), mas que nada porque esta es mi primer fic con mencion de YAOI y me gustaria saber que os parece...

Quiero que quede claro que no voy a poner nada explicito, asi que si hay por ahí alguno que se siente asqueado porque cree que voy a poner smut que se le vaya quitando de la cabeza, aun no estoy preparada para escribir cosas tan dificiles como esa (Lo que no quiere decir que un futuro muy lejano no lo hago. De momento en este fic NO).

Por ultimo (Pero no menos importante) este fic este catalogado como Action/Adventure y no como romance por una sencilla razón: NO VA A HABER ROMANCE...o casi. No hay nada o casi nada de fluff y si en algun momento se me ocurre porner algo meloso que Dios me perdone porque alguien este escribiendo y no soy yo ;).

Sé que en realidad no deberia hacer mención en el summary sobre el ligth NejiSasu y asi lo leeria mucha mas gente, pero como soy buena y no quiero que nadie me flame pues lo pongo y asunto arreglado.

Bueno, siento esta pedazo de intro y aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo (Quien sabe cuando pondré el siguiente).

* * *

**-Cap 2**

Naruto descansó la frente contra la suave superficie de la mesa.

"Oh, joder" suspiró, intentando normalizar su agitado corazón. El papel releido una docena de veces, estrujado en su mano.

_Shinobi en busca y captura._

_Asesino del Tsuchikage._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"Oh, joder. Joder. Joder!. JODER!" cada palabra acentuada con un golpe de su cabeza contra la mesa. En ocasiones el dolor le hacia pensar mejor. Esperaba que esta fuese una de esas ocasiones. Tenia que hacer algo. Lo que fuese. Eso no podia ser cierto. Sasuke no podia haber---

"Naruto-sama, Neji y Shikamaru acaban de volver de su misión" la voz preocupada de Konohamaru llegó a sus oidos y Naruto se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza de su reposo en la mesa

"Haz que pasen" dijo con un ultimo suspiro reasegurador.

Dios, Neji le iba a matar.

Ambos ANBU entraron y por sus caras Naruto pudo decir que aun no se habian enterado de nada. Neji tendria el ceño tan fruncido que apenas se le verian las cejas si no fuese así. Shikamaru mantendria un gesto de ligera molestia en su cara de aburrimiento.

"Veo que habeis completado vuestra misión con exito" comentó, mirando como los dos shinobis asentia y observando que no parecían demasiado cansados "Me alegro, porque teneis otra".

Shikamaru abrió la boca para replicar alguno de sus 'Que lata' pero Naruto se le adelantó.

"Y yo os acompañaré" dijo, tendiendoles el papel, hasta hacia unos instantes, apretujado en su mano.

Intentó leer la expresión de Neji pero el Hyuuga apenas movió una ceja mientras asimilaba la noticia.

Su novio o amante o lo que demonios fuese Sasuke para él era un presunto asesino (Otra vez) en busca y captura (Otra vez) y él ni siquiera mostraba un gesto de preocupación. Naruto entendió entonces porque esos dos encajaban tan bien. Eran dos jodidos bloques de hielo, por Dios!.

"Que vamos a hacer?" la pregunta de Shikamaru le hizo dejar el analisis de Neji para otro momento.

"Bien, de momen--".

"NARUTO!!" un grito aterrorizante le interrumpió, una puerta de abrió y una figura tremendamente familiar se acercó a él con pasos furibundos y un papel en la mano.

"Oh, mierda...".

Una mano le cogió de la pechera y le zarandeó como si se tratara de un mero muñeco.

"Que demonios significa esto, Naruto?!!" el rubio volvió a ser sacudido "Espero, por tu propio bien, que ESTO sea otra de tus estupidas bromas, porque si no es así y a Sasuke le ha pasado algo...TE JURO QUE NO VAS A SALIR DE ESTA VIVO!!".

Ni Neji ni Shikamaru pudieron separar a la kunoichi de su Hokage. Aunque tampoco pusieron demasiado empeño, la verdad.

"No es una broma, Sakura-chan" y ese simple comentario hizo que la pelirrosa soltase su agarre y se quedase sin habla.

"Qué? P-pero Sasuke nunca haria--" obvió su tartamudeó y apretó el papel con miedo "Quiero decir...Sasuke nunca haría eso no?".

Sus ojos verdes vagaron por el resto de los presentes.

Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros.

Neji se mantuvo impasible.

Y Naruto solo la miró. La miró con pena, con preocupación y con miedo.

_No lo sé_, se podia leer en sus ojos.

* * *

Estaba jodido. Estaba realmente jodido.

Ahora no era solo el asesino del Tsuchikage sino que también se dedicaba a secuestrar niños de- _Que edad tendria ese crio?_ _Diez años?_.

"Si quito la mano me prometes que no vas a chillar?" susurró de forma menos amenazadora de lo que deberia. Su cerebro le comentó que tan solo era un niño y él le recordó lo que algunos niños como su querido y difunto hermano eran capaces de hacer con solo diez años.

El asentimiento energico y asustado del muchacho le dijo que ese crio no era como su hermano (Afortunadamente...) y procedió a quitarle la mano de la boca sin dejar de inmovilizarle por la espalda con la otra.

"Ahora quedate calladito y quietecito" advirtió, intentando escuchar si habia alguien cerca. Su fino oido le dijo que una de dos, o los habitante de aquella villa se habian cansado de buscar al culpable de la muerte de su Kage (Cosa poco probable) o habian decidido reunirse y hacer las cosas de forma mas ordenada, cosa que no le favorecia demasiado.

Tenia que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Volvió al niño hacia él, sin molestarse de amenazarle con el kunai, el temblor y la cara de susto del crio le dijeron que no hacia falta. Suspiró con fastidio ante la muestra de debilidad que estaba por mostrar.

"Tienes que ayudarme" dijo y vio como el muchacho le recorria con la mirada de arriba a abajo por primera vez. Sus ojos azules, inocentes e infantiles, se ensancharon al alcanzar su frente.

"Eres de Konoha..." dijo y Sasuke creyó ver una expresión de asombro en su cara. Un momento...si ese niño no sabia quien era, entonces...

"Tú no sabes lo que ha pasado verdad?" preguntó y vio como el niño se mordia el labio- _Demasiado inocente..._- y negaba con la cabeza.

"No, yo solo volvia a casa con mi madre cuando vi a unos cuantos vecinos correr en dirección contraria. Les pregunte que que habia pasado y ellos me dijeron que Machida-sama habia sido asesinado y que ellos estaban persiguiendo a su asesino. Machida-sama era un buen hombre y...".

"Yo no lo he matado" le interrumpió Sasuke sin entender porque sentia la necesidad de convencer a aquel crio que le miraba con miedo.

"Pe-pero ellos dijeron que... y tú eres de Konoha y..." le miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas "...mi madre estara preocupada... por favor dejame irme..."

Sasuke volvió a suspirar e intentó evitar verse reflejado en los azules ojos del chico "No puedo dejarte ir".

"Pero yo no diré nada, lo juro!" intentó esconder un sollozo a duras penas.

"Sé que no lo harás, no por voluntad propia pero..." se quedó en silencio viendo como su falta de palabras calaban en el niño. Dependiendo de su reacción le serviria para lo que estaba planeando o no. Cuando vio como él abria los ojos con terror, entendiendo lo que eso significaba, Sasuke supo que si le valdria.

"Pero ellos no...quiero decir, yo no he hecho nada...P-por que me harian daño?".

"Porque tú eres un niño y..." _Un niño es muy facil de romper_, pensó pero se detuvo, incapaz de asustar a aquel pobre muchacho mas aun.

"Escuchame" se arrodilló para estar a su altura y que el crio viese que no tenia nada que temer. Recordaba vagamente que eso era lo que Itachi hacia cuando él tenia miedo "Yo no maté a Machida-sama. Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido..." _Mas bien una trampa _"...y mis amigos vendran a solucinarlo lo mas pronto posible" _Mas les vale... _"Mientras voy a necesitar que me ayudes".

"Ayudarte a qué?" preguntó con reticencia. Sabia que en otras circunstancias deberia haber salido corriendo o haberse puesto a gritar como su madre siempre le habia dicho, pero por alguna razón los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre le dijeron que no lo hiciese. Esos ojos le hacian sentir seguro, como si nada le pudiese dañar.

"A esconderme".

"A esconderte por qué? Si ha sido un mal entendido solo tienes que decirselo ellos lo entenderian!".

Sasuke dejo salir una pequeñisima sonrisa ironica "Me temo que no es tan facil".

* * *

"Como te has enterado, Sakura-chan?" Naruto vio como la kunoichi pestañeaba como si hubiese estado en otro mundo paralelo y hubiese vuelto a la realidad. A la dolorosa y preocupante realidad. La vio mirarle con la confusión pintada en sus ojos

"Yo...Todo..." sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en el papel en su mano "Todo Konoha esta lleno de esto, Naruto. Es como si se tratase de propaganda de algun tipo" se mordió el labio, insegura "Yo...yo creia que habia sido una broma de las tuyas...".

Naruto negó con la cabeza, extrañado "Sasuke se marchó antes de ayer. Iwagakure esta a dos dias de aquí, uno y medio si te das prisa, si Sasuke hubiese..." tragó saliva "si Sasuke hubiese matado al Tsuchikage tendria que haberlo hecho nada mas llegar. Ayer por la noche" miró a sus compañeros "Es imposible que las noticias hayan llegado tan deprisa".

"Te vas a basar solo en eso para creer que Sasuke es inocente?".

"No, Sakura" Shikamaru torció el gesto, pensativo "Naruto tiene razón. No han debido de pasar mas de doce horas desde que Sasuke mató- si mató- al Tsuchikage. Un poco extraño que estos carteles hayan llegado tan deprisa no?".

"Es como sí los carteles hubiesen estado listos antes de que ocurriese no?" Sakura dijo "Como si ya supiesen que Sasuke iba a matar al Tsuchikage!".

Naruto les miró sin ocultar su sorpresa "Eso significa que--".

"Es una trampa".

Todos los presentes se volvieron para oir a Neji hablar por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. El chico mantenia su mirada impasible pero por las pequeñas arrugas de su ceño, Naruto podia decir que estaba, al menos, preocupado "Naruto, dinos todo lo que recuerdas del Tsuchikage".

El rubio se rascó la cabeza "Del Tsuchikage?...Bueno, solo le vi una vez en una de esas reuniones" hizó un gesto de asco "Era un hombre mayor".

"Como de mayor?" Shikamaru entendió enseguida lo que Neji preguntaba.

"No sé, como unos 60 o así. El Tercero era algo mas viejo cuando murió. Pero que tiene que ver eso con Sasuke?".

Shikamaru compartió una mirada complice con Neji antes de responder "Porque creo que hay alguien en Iwagakure que queria quitarle de en medio y adjudicarse el puesto".

Naruto frunció el ceño "Pero eso no tiene ninguna logica...Quien querria hacer eso?".

Shikamaru sonrió "Apuesto a que mucha gente. Naruto el puesto de Kage produce muchas envidias. Estoy seguro que en este pueblo mas de uno ambiciona serlo".

"Aquí? En Konoha? Crees que alguien quiere quitarme de en medio a mi también?" el pobre jinchuriiki miró a sus amigos como si estuvieran locos "De que estas hablando Shikamaru?".

El chico rió "Yo no estoy diciendo que nadie vaya a intentar matarte, Naruto. Solo digo que quizas en Iwagakure si haya gente con esos propósitos".

"Aun así, el Tsuchikage no era el Tsuchikage por nada ¡Tenia que ser el shinobi mas poderoso de toda su villa!".

"Y qué?" Sakura miró al rubio, entendiendo por fin que era lo que Shikamaru y posiblemente Neji sospechaban "Sarutobi también era el mejor y Orochimaru consiguió vencerle. Que te hace pensar que no haya un shinobi mas poderoso que el Tsuchikage?".

"Pero no...".

"Naruto" el aludido se volvió hacia la pelirrosa "Hubo un momento que, como todos, creiste que Sasuke habia matado al Tsuchikage verdad?".

"Sí" le costaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. Lo habia creido, igual que el resto.

"¿Crees es el unico con poder suficiente para matarle?" Sakura le miró con seriedad "Porque yo no. Creo que hay unos cuantos shinobis andando por el mundo que son capaces de igualarle o superarle en poder" interrumpió lo que sabia era una replica por parte del rubio "No creo que Sasuke sea debil. Seria idiota si lo creyese. Pero si que creo que no es el unico con poder suficiente para matar a un Kage mayor, cansado y que ha vivido en paz durante los ultimos 20 años, por lo menos".

La kunoichi sonrió ligeramente "Es mas, creo que sé por qué el Tsuchikage ha sido asesinado".

"Qué?!" Naruto ignoró el graznido que acababa de salir de su garganta. Los Hokages no graznaban.

"Naruto. Tu confias en Sasuke?".

"Sí" contestó sin pensar "Bueno, por lo menos hasta ahora...sí".

Como no iba a confiar en Sasuke. Era su mejor amigo. Su mano derecha. Le confiaria hasta su vida!.

Y en su interior se sintió tremendamente culpable por haber creido durante unos instantes que su amigo habria hecho algo así.

"Y en mi?".

"Sí". Que tipo de pregunta era esa?.

"Y en Shika?".

"Claro!" se volvió hacia él "¡Eres el tio mas listo que conozco!" El moreno hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

"Y en Neji?".

"Errr...sí, supongo que sí" Naruto sonrió con inocencia "No te lo tomes a mal, Neji pero es que hay veces que me das un repelús...".

El Hyuuga solo contestó con una sonrisa burlona y Naruto creyó que habia copiado ese gesto de Sasuke. O al reves. Quien sabe.

"Y crees que si alguno de nosotros viniese a asesinarte lo conseguiriamos?".

"Por supuesto que no!. Estas hablando con el mayor Hokage de todos los tiempos, Sakura-chan!".

"Naruto, centrate quieres?" la kunoichi dejó salir un suspiró de cansancio "¿Crees que alguno de nosotros, gente a la que confiarias tu vida, fuesemos a asesinarte a tí, un Hokage de casi 60 años, mayor, cansado y confiado, lo conseguiriamos?".

El rubio les miró un momento, sopesando, antes de encogerse de hombros "Sí, supongo que es posible" vio a Sakura mirarle con calma "Pero eso no significa que a mis 60 años yo vaya a ser un viejo decrepito y cansado al que podais asesinar eh?".

Sakura sonrió "Nosotros no vamos a asesinarte, Naruto. Bueno, quizas Neji sí pero solo si dejas que a Sasuke le pase algo".

Naruto se volvió hacia el Hyuuga con algo de desconfianza y cuando vio como el chico le devolvia la mirada con una sonrisa sarcástica, Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse.

Si, Neji le mataria si dejaba que le pasase algo al bastardo.

TBC...

* * *

La explicación de Sakura y Shikamaru a Naruto es algo lógico. Odio a todos los que dicen que Sasuke esta endiosado, por Dios...

No pido reviews porque no creo que los haya...


End file.
